maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Bus Monitor Troubles (transcript)
"Young Bus Monitor Troubles" is the eighteenth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description Because Ms. Brenda is out once again for the 158M crew, Ms. Carolyn asks Maraya if she wants to help her look after all the students that are on the bus, especially the youngest one, Sydney, who is severely autistic and the only one that is nonverbal. But on the way to Sydney's house, Maraya tells her to be quiet; otherwise, she'll end up distracting Ms. Carolyn from driving. So when Sydney decides not to listen to Maraya, she slaps her so she can stop, which makes Ms. Carolyn get on her and telling her that she needs to tell her mom to give her a punishment. However, instead of telling her mom and letting her decide the punishment, Maraya uses her brain to decide her own punishment, which makes her mom proud. Transcript (The episode starts by taking outside of the bus loading zone and zooms into one of the doors) Maraya (as narrator): I never knew that being 158M's young bus monitor was harder than I thought - until today. (She comes out of the school to walk and get on her bus. Setting changes to the inside of the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya, you're just in time. Since Ms. Brenda's out today, would you like to help me look after the students? Maraya: Yes, please! Ms. Carolyn: Great! Just make sure that the students aren't too loud, and also, make sure that Sydney doesn't touch those seatbelts that are behind you because she is very touchy with them. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Wonderful. Now, get in your seat so we can go. (Maraya walks to her seat to sit down and buckle her seatbelt. Camera points at Ms. Carolyn's mirror) Ms. Carolyn: Are you buckled, Maraya? Maraya (not seen): Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Then let's get out of here. (Camera points at the key hole where she puts her keys to crank up the bus. Then it points back at her) Ms. Carolyn: All right, Maraya. If you want, you can play our party song on your phone so we can boogie down. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn, here it is. (An instrumental of "Boogie Shoes" starts playing as they drive away from the bus loading zone. Scene changes to where they get to Sydney's subdivision) Sydney (not seen): (vocal sounds) Maraya (turns around): Sydney, can you be a little quieter, please? Ms. Carolyn's trying to drive and I don't want you to distract her while she's doing it. (Moment of silence) Maraya: Hey! Sydney, that hurt. You don't hurt me with the seatbelt. Sydney: (vocal sounds) (Setting changes to the outside of Sydney's house and then changes back to the inside of the bus) Maraya: Sydney, this is your final warning. If you don't stop, then I'm going to tell Ms. Carolyn that you've been naughty on the bus. Sydney: (vocal sounds) Maraya: So, you're just gonna cry instead, huh? Well, here, you can have this to make sure you'll be extra quiet. (When Maraya hits Sydney in the face, a moment of silence occurs when Sydney gets shocked and then cries and does her movements) Sydney: (vocal sounds) Maraya (mad): That's what you get for not being quiet, Sydney. Ms. Carolyn (not seen, mad): Maraya. Maraya: (gasps) (She turns around to sit back down) Ms. Carolyn (mad): Maraya, did you just hit Sydney? Maraya: Um, no? Maybe? (sighs) Yes, I did. I hit her so she can be quiet and not distract you while you were driving. Ms. Carolyn: Well, that's how she is, Maraya. Touchy, wants a lot of attention, and can be a big distraction, but still, it's not acceptable to hit her when you're trying to do your job. Maraya: Oh. (Ms. Carolyn walks to Sydney) Ms. Carolyn: Did your big friend hurt you, sweetheart? It's okay, I'm sure she meant it and is going to be in a lot of trouble. Now, give Ms. Carolyn a hug. (She hugs her until she sees her dad) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, here comes your dad. Let's get you ready. (She walks away to open the doors and then comes back to get her ready to get off) Ms. Carolyn: Now, let's get off. (When Sydney walks to get off the bus, Ms. Carolyn follows her) Sydney's dad: Hi, Sydney, how was your day at school? Sydney: (vocal sounds) Sydney's dad: What's wrong, baby? Did you have a bad day at school? Ms. Carolyn: Sydney did have a great day at school, but not such a great ride on the bus. Sydney's dad: Why not? Do you know why? Ms. Carolyn: A student who was sitting in front of her hit her on the cheek because she was mad at her for listening to her rules, so she's going to be in a lot of trouble later. Sydney's dad: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Bye, Sydney. Hope you feel better! (She turns back around to get in her seat and buckle her seatbelt. Then she closes the doors and drives away. Setting changes back to the inside of the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, what you just did to Sydney is very wrong because you were supposed to look after her, not hurt her. Maraya: I know, I'm sorry, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're not supposed to apologize to me, you're supposed to apologize to Sydney. And you know what? When we get to your house, you go tell your mom about what you did to her. Maraya (sighs): Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (The scene zooms into a little until Maraya gets an idea) Maraya (in her own head): I know. Instead of letting my mom decide about what punishment to give me, I'll give myself my own punishment. That way, she'll be proud of me. (Scene changes again to where Maraya comes inside the house) Maraya (sighs): Mom, I'm home. Lisa (not seen): I'm in the kitchen. (Maraya walks to her mom, who is in the kitchen) Maraya: Mom, do you have any chores that I can do today? Lisa: Chores? Well, let me think. (thinks for a second) Actually, yes, I do have a chore that you need to do. Maraya: Yes! What's the chore, mom? Lisa: Unloading the dishwasher. Maraya: Okay, I'll do it right now. Lisa: That's the spirit. I'll be outside if you need me. Maraya: All right, mom. (Door shuts) Maraya: I'm so happy that I have a chore to do today, and for my punishment, I'm going to do extra chores. Well, let's get started. (When Maraya starts doing the chore, she speeds it up until the scene changes once again to where she is done) Maraya: Finally, I'm done. (Door shuts) Maraya: Mom, I unloaded the dishwasher like you told me to. Lisa: Good. Now you can relax for the rest of the day. (Moment of silence) (Vacuum cleaner humming) Lisa (not seen): Maraya, why are you vacuuming? I thought you hate vacuums. Maraya: I do, I just want to do something nice for you. (She starts vacuuming the carpet. In the meantime, the camera points back at Lisa) Lisa: (sighs) (The chore process speeds up until the scene changes to where she is in her bedroom) (Knocks on door, door opens) Lisa (walking up): You must be awfully tired after doing all those chores, sweetie. Maraya: Yes, I am. Lisa: Well, by the way, dinner's ready. Maybe it'll make you want to go take a break. Maraya: Yeah. (She walks out of her bedroom to eat dinner. The scene changes again to where they are at the dinner table) Maraya: Ah, that made me feel better, mom, thanks. Lisa (not seen): No problem. You know that I can do anything for you. Maraya: Yeah. (gets up) Here, I'll take that for you. Lisa: Oh, how nice, sweetie. Thank you. Maraya: Anytime. I'm just being nice because I think you need a day off. Lisa: (chuckles) (Maraya starts to rinse the dishes. Scene changes once again to where she is back in her bedroom) (Knocks on door, door opens) Lisa: Thank you for being a big help with the chores today. I really appreciate it, and I bet you are really tired now, so how about if you can get some sleep? Maraya: Yeah, but first, can I tell you something? Lisa: Sure, what do you want to tell me? Maraya: You know why I spent all afternoon to do those chores for you? Lisa: Just to be extra nice to me? Maraya (not seen): No, that's not the reason. Lisa: Then what's the reason? Maraya: The reason why I did all those chores wasn't just so I can do something nice for you. The reason why I did them was because I got in trouble. Lisa: Oh, what did you do that made you get in trouble? Maraya: I hit Sydney on the bus because she wouldn't be quiet when I told her to, and Ms. Carolyn wanted me to tell you so you can decide on my punishment, but no, I didn't tell you and I decided to give myself my own punishment instead. Mom, I'm really sorry for how I behaved on the bus, so please, forgive me. Lisa: It's okay, sweetie, I'll forgive you because I'm your mother, but still, what you did on the bus wasn't okay, so I'll be taking your phone away until you write Sydney an apology note. Maraya (sighs): Okay, mom, but you should be proud of me for doing those extra chores for my own punishment. Lisa: I am, sweetie, very proud because that shows that you're very mature for yourself. Maraya: You really think so? Lisa (not seen): Yes, sweetie, I do think so. Maraya: Wow, wait till I tell Ms. Carolyn and the others on Monday about what I just did. (It changes to where Maraya is on the bus three days later) Maraya: Hi, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Hi, Maraya. Did you tell your mom about what you did on the bus three days ago? Maraya: Yes, and for my punishment, she made me write this. Ms. Carolyn: What's this? Maraya: It's an apology note for Sydney. She made me write that for my first punishment, while for my own punishment, I did extra chores. Ms. Carolyn: Wow, what a great way to use your brain when you're in a situation like that. Now, let me get up. I have to show her the apology note you've written for her. (While Ms. Carolyn is walking away from Maraya, she wonders to herself) Maraya (in her own head): Well, I've tried my best. Let's just hope that she'll like it. Ms. Carolyn: Look, Sydney, you got a note from someone. It says, "Sydney, I'm sorry that I hit you Friday. I was just really mad at you. Will you forgive me? Thanks, Maraya." So, what do you think? Will you forgive Maraya? Sydney: (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: Sounds like a yes to me. (to Maraya) Maraya, Sydney showed a sign that meant that she was going to forgive you. Maraya: Yay! Thanks, Sydney, for forgiving me! I promise that I won't get mad at you if you do something wrong, even if you do it a gazillion times. Ms. Carolyn: And, if you want, Maraya, I can help you look after her and the others. Maraya: Yes, please! (laughing) (Scene changes again to where they are on the road) Maraya (as narrator): And that's how I learned that hitting anyone isn't okay, especially those that are severely autistic. And now, being a young bus monitor is easier, thanks to my helper, Ms. Carolyn. (Ms. Carolyn looks at the camera while she is smiling and waving and then continues driving. Camera points back at Maraya and Sydney) Maraya: Hey, Sydney, don't do that! (laughs) (Camera points at Sydney) Sydney: (laughs) (Camera is zoomed out when they are still laughing. Then Ms. Carolyn laughs along with them while the setting changes to the outside when the bus is being driven on the road. After that, the camera goes up and the scene fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Sydney (non-speaking) * Ms. Carolyn * Sydney's dad * Lisa Trivia * The character Sydney doesn't speak at all in this episode. * Sydney's dad doesn't speak very much in this episode. * This episode is similar to the "My School Life" episode "The Two Females Work Together", except that Maraya got madder in this episode than she did in the other one because she hit someone on the bus. * It is mentioned that Maraya hates vacuums because she's got a fear with them, but in this episode, she used one as her own punishment. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)